TV Scientist (Phineas and Ferb)
The TV Scientist is a recurring antagonist of the Disney Channel show Phineas and Ferb. He is an unnamed mad scientist who briefly appeared as a fictional character on television before appearing in real life as a member of the villain organization L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.. He was voiced by Rob Paulsen. Biography Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat? The TV Scientist first appeared in a TV movie watched by Phineas and Ferb, where he is about to test his latest invention (known as the Teleporter) with the help from his assistant Torbo. The result was a success, and the TV Scientist declares that he will use his invention to teleport himself anywhere in the world. However, Torbo points out that he would have to take one of the teleportation devices there first because he would still in be in his laboratory if he did not, and that it would render the whole thing useless. As such, the TV Scientist threatens to cut off Torbo's tongue again. Bullseye! The TV Scientist appeared during the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N Pageant of Evil, as he is seen presenting out a height limit chart that disqualifies Dr. Diminutive from the contest because of his short height. Road to Danville The TV Scientist makes a cameo appearance as he and the other members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. witnessed Heinz Doofenshmirtz's spectacular entrance during the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Summer Stock Festival Play (with the help from Doof's old nemesis Perry the Platypus). The performance was a success, and the TV Scientist applauds for this along with the rest of the audience. Phineas and Ferb Save Summer The TV Scientist is attending the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. First Annual Disservice Awards hosted by Doofenshmirtz in the Knights of Danville Hall, but it was interrupted by the noise that the O.W.C.A animal agents are making in the other room, which resulted a fight between the agents and villains. The TV Scientist later appears again helping out catching many of O.W.C.A.'s agents after the members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N learned that Doofenshmirtz had successfully moved the Earth away from the Sun to an early autumn, as part of Rodney's plan to take over the world. However, the agents were later freed and engage into another fight with the villains, but it wasn't until Dr. Diminutive pointed out that it's exactly the same brawl back in the ballroom. Realizing this, the TV Scientist suggested that he and other villains should leave, and they do so at once. Gallery TVScientistFirstAppearance.png|The TV Scientist first appearing in a fictional movie in "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?". The villains of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. applauding for Doofenshmirtz's spectacular entrance|The TV Scientist and the others applauding for Doofenshmirtz's spectacular entrance. OWCA vs LOVEMUFFIN.jpg|The TV Scientist and the members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. learning that they're sharing the same ballroom with Major Monogram and the agents of O.W.C.A.. LOVEMUFFINVillainsEscaping.png|The TV Scientist escaping with the other L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. villains. Trivia *In his first appearance, the TV Scientist was assumed to be a fictional character, but he appeared in real life in later appearances. Not to mention that there was a character in the episode "Robot Rodeo" that bears a lot of resemblance to him, but only has blonde hair and a white Nehru suit. Navigation Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Phineas and Ferb Villains Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Comedy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Male Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Incompetent Category:Karma Houdini Category:Inconclusive Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Pawns Category:Fighters Category:Control Freaks Category:Hegemony Category:Power Hungry Category:Tyrants Category:Kidnapper Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Gaolers Category:Conspirators Category:Sadists Category:On & Off Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Mongers Category:Nameless Category:Minion Category:Egotist Category:Businessmen Category:Terrorists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Supremacists Category:Greedy Category:Totalitarians Category:Criminals Category:Supervillains Category:Affably Evil Category:Successful Category:Wrathful Category:Lawful Evil Category:Oppressors